1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body of drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drum has a single body of drum which is undetachable, so the timbre is constant. For example, the body of drum disclosed in TWM324833 is composed of a plurality of layers stacked tightly. But the layers are made of the same material, so the timbre of drum is still constant. When another timbre is needed, one can only replace the whole drum with another drum, and it is obvious that the replacement is not convenient and not economical. The timbre of drum is also adjustable with tuning devices, but the effect of adjustment is restricted.
Another body of drum disclosed in TWM325583 has a tuning loop to adjust the timbre. But the body of drum is still the same one, so the effect is still restricted.
In conclusion, the timbre of drum is only changed by replaced with another drum with the body made of another material. Otherwise, the timbre of the body made of single material is constant, and a user can not make combinations of bodies of drum made of different materials.